Stuck in Minecraft
by NutmegKitten725
Summary: Meet Annabeth: An eight year old girl in the fourth grade. On her birthday, her best friend, Maddy introduces her to the game 'Minecraft.' Her sister, Katherine starts a survival world with them, and they find themselves trapped in the Minecraft world! Will they be able to escape? Or will they be stuck in Minecraft forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys! I decided to write a story completely based on Minecraft! Well, sort of. Bye the way, Annabeth is based on me. No, Annabeth is not my real name. Anyways, enjoy chapter one! :D**

***Annabeth's POV***

"Annabeth!" my mom shouted from downstairs. "You'll be late or school!" I looked at the clock in my bedroom. 8:30. I quickly put on my T-shirt that read: 'Warrior cats!' on it, and some jeans.

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled, grabbing my bag, and running downstairs.

She held out my lunch bag. I grabbed it. Then, I pulled on my black boots. When I ran outside, the bus was just arriving.

"Thank God!" I said to myself, getting on the bus.

I sat near the back, next to my best friend, Maddy.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth!" she said to me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"You're so lucky!" Maddy said, jealous. "Your birthday is on Friday, this year."

I looked at her, confused.

_It doesn't matter what day of the week it's on._

"It's not that big of a deal, Maddy," I said to her.

She looked shocked.

"Yes it is!" she said, angrily. "It's the last day of school for the year, and Mrs. Philips lets us stay on computers after school during our class party."

"Computers?" I asked. "You're obsessing over computers?"

"No!" she shouted. "I get to play my favorite video game."

"You're obsessing over your favorite video game?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she shouted.

The bus came up to the school. Our school taught kindergarten - fifth grade. It was Rose Valley Elementary. Sometimes, I felt like the fifth graders ruled the school. But, I knew that I was becoming a fifth grader next year. This was the last day of school.

We got off the bus.

Maddy and I walked into the school, hand-in-hand.

"Hello, everyone!" Mrs. Philips, our teacher, greeted us. "Today is the last day of school. We will not be having any teaching today."

She closed the door.

"I brought in cupcakes and soda for everyone," she said. (Nicest teacher ever!)

Mrs. Philips had set everything up already. There was a table with computers on it, and a table with cupcakes and soda on it. She turned on some music. Everyone had already gotten up, and went to the tables.

"Come on, Annabeth," Maddy said, taking me over to the computers.

She typed something in. The screen changed to something that said 'Minecraft' on it.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"It's Minecraft!" she shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oops," she whispered. "Anyways, I've already registered an account for you. Your username is 'Nutmeg_Kitten725.'"

I clicked to sign in.

"Uh, thanks?" I said, not knowing what the right thing to say was.

Maddy logged onto her account.

"Click on Multiplayer," she said to me.

I clicked on the rectangle that had the word Multiplayer on it.

Something else came up. It said 'Cinnamon's Survival with Friends.'

"Are you Cinnamon?" I asked Maddy.

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "Your sister, Katherine is.

_Katherine has an account?_

I saw two players that were also in the world with me. Small nametags floated above their heads. They said Cinnamon527 (Katherine) and Splat_Cat27 (Maddy). Mine said Nutmeg_Kitten725. Maddy had installed a skin for me. My skin looked like the real me. I had bright green eyes, light brown hair, black boots, black shorts, and a white jacket. The jacket had a black face on the back of it.

"Katherine?" I typed in the chat. "What is on the back of my jacket?"

"A creeper face," she responded.

Katherine was in the seventh grade. She was almost twelve years old. Her skin looked like her as well. Her eyes were green, her hair was ginger, and she liked a certain outfit the best. It was a green jacket with a creeper face on it. She wore green short shorts.

"What's a creeper?" I typed.

"That," Maddy said to me, punching something green.

It looked like a walking green rectangle.

Maddy's skin had light blonde hair. Her eyes were aqua blue, and she wore blue shorts with a green T-shirt. She was nine years old. I was surprised that Katherine would want to hang out with my friends and I.

"Mwa ha ha!" Katherine typed. "I'm turning it on hard."

The sun started to set. There were monsters everywhere. The screen turned red. It read: You died! Respawn or Quit Game. The same happened to Maddy and Katherine.

"Respawn, Maddy," I said to my friend.

We clicked 'Respawn' at the same time. I'm guessing that Katherine did, too. My computer started to glitch. So did Maddy's and Katherine's. Something terrible happened.

We were teleported to the Minecraft world.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**BYE! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! This is chapter 2 of 'Stuck in Minecraft!' Do you like Doctor Who? I do! Let me know if you do. Anyways, ENJOY!**

***Katherine's POV***

I opened my green eyes. I was laying on the floor, so, I got up, and brushed myself off. Two other girls were looking at me. It was... Maddy and Annabeth. But they were... blocky! And, they looked like their Minecraft skins. I quickly noticed that the entire world was blocky.

"No!" I shouted, running over to the nearest pool of water.

My reflection looked just like my Minecraft skin.

_We're trapped in Minecraft!_

"Annabeth!" I shouted. "Maddy! Come here!"

The two girls walked over to me.

"Cinnamon," Annabeth said to me. "Call us Nutmeg and SplatCat."

I sighed. It had always been a dream that I had to go into Minecraft, but I never knew that it would happen! I looked up at the sky. The sun was still high in the sky, and we should be collecting wood by now.

"Nutmeg, SplatCat!" I yelled, getting the girls' attention. "We need to collect wood... now!"

They ran over to some trees, punching them like crazy. It was actually kind of funny to watch the younger girls punch trees. I ran up to SplatCat.

"SplatCat," I said to her. "Give me some of that wood."

SplatCat handed me some wood. I turned it into planks, and then, I made a crafting table. "There," I said, placing it. I crafted some sticks, and then three axes.

"SplatCat, Nutmeg," I called them over. "You'll need these."

I gave them each an axe, leaving the last one for me.

***Splat_Cat27's POV***

With the axe that Cinnamon handed me, I was able to chop down trees much faster. Soon, we had enough wood to build a house. Nutmeg, Cinnamon, and I stopped chopping.

"Come here," Cinnamon said to us.

We came, giving her our wood. She quickly turned it into planks, then, started to build our house. It was a nice little cottage, and it had a good amount of space. There was enough room for a couple rooms. We would make three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It was a decent house, with oak wood walls, and birch wood flooring. Cinnamon crafted a door, and placed it in a small hole she had left in the front, just for a door.


End file.
